lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Lam Nheong
Battle of Lam Nheong is a battle that took place in Lam Nheong, a village of Men that located near White Mountains. History The Battle Begins Fatian, the chief of the Northern Guards of Gondor, was appointed to transport several chests of ancient Elvish weapons somewhere near Fangorn Forest with 30 soldiers. Since he was afraid to be attacked by Orcs or Goblins, he found and requested his childhood friend, Qutar, to protect him and his company to protect them. At the same time, Sauron also knew this from his Palantir. He wanted these weapons for his army in order to increase their strength. So he ordered Gorbag and Lemqote, two of his loyal servant, to proclaim the weapons. After passing through the dark and sunlight less Skriskah Forest, the company arrived to the village of Lam Nheong. As the sky turned dark, the group decided to camp in the forest for the night. Corsanir and Yenyar went to a lake near the village to scout. All of a sudden Yenyar found out there is dew on the leaves, he was astonished. Then they heard some loud marching sound and lights behind some woods. They immediately returned to the village and alerted the others. Dalason and Halbarad quickly appointed the duty of everyone to prepare for battle. A few villagers, who wielded hoes and hammers, to aid the company. When the Orcs arrived, 16 Rangers and 10 soldiers were waiting for them. The Orcs, led by Yfel, a lieutenant of Lemqote, were shocked for a few seconds but quickly responded the enemy with drawing swords. The company and soldiers finished all of them easily. There were no casualties. Ambush of the Orcs As Fatian kept 10 guards with him in Lam Nheong, Dweorh and Corsanir were sent to protect the weapons with 20 Gondorian guards, and departed to the White Mountains quietly. Out of expectation, they were waylaid by Lemqote and his scouts, but Dweorh and Corsanir managed to slay them. Lemqote was furious, thus stabbed two soldiers in front of him and took away a chest of the weapons. Corsanir threw a dagger straightway which pricked his back, but it didn't hurt him much. Dweorh then brew his Horn of the Mark to inform the rangers on the other side of the village. Death Trap Originally, they wanted to attack the Orc Captain on both sides. But they couldn't find him anywhere. At last, they assumed that he hid somewhere in the mountain. So the Strikers were sent to investigate while others continue the war. When the Strikers reached the top of the mountain. They saw a short goblin and they chased him into a cave. Harlos managed to shoot him down, while they discovered nothing there. Then the rocks began to collapse and blocked the entrance of the cave. At the same time, Gorbag was leading a small force of 150 Orcs and 100 Mordor Uruks to attack the village again and encircled the small hamlet. Fatian and his guards were frightened and fled from the village. Qutar followed them and tried to get them back while three rangers (Aragorn, Maia, and Calenglad) arrived with the aid of the Strikers, a group of Dwarf and Human warriors that served as protectors of the White Mountains. After driving them off, they engaged a group of 80 Goblin Mercenaries on top of a cliff and managed to slay them all. Last Stand on the Cliff As Fatian and his guards fell back to the mountain, they were unfortunately surrounded by Lemqote and a group of Orcs. Fatian and two of his guards were shot down and killed while Qutar was wounded. Before Lemqote was about to execute Qutar, the deadly orc was shot and burnt by a fire arrow. The Orcs turned to notice the arrival of the Strikers that have used their strength to eliminate the remaining Orcs. With all the Orcs, Goblins, and Ruffians were slain, Gorbag and his two bodyguards were the only ones that survived when they used a dead Orc body to shield themselves, escape the battlefield, and retreat back into Mordor. Aftermath Coming Soon! Translations around the World Category:Battles Category:Articles by Prince of Erebor